


(Love)sick

by serendipitous_rambles



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, him almost dying helped anne realise her feelings in the book, its a little bit angsty, so maybe show gilbert could do with it tbh, we're clowns tho so idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 23:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: "The minute Anne saw Bash alone at the door of Green Gables she knew something was wrong. But never, never, in her wild imagination did she ever think she’d hear the words “Gilbert’s dying.""
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Winifred Rose
Comments: 3
Kudos: 195





	(Love)sick

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how Gilbert is going to get out of the mess he's put himself in on the show, but here is one way that might smack some sense into him.

The minute Anne saw Bash alone at the door of Green Gables she knew something was wrong. But never, never, in her wild imagination did she ever think she’d hear the words “Gilbert’s dying.”

Well, Bash didn’t say those  _ exact _ words but from the way his voice broke when he talked of Gilbert’s illness, he may as well have said those dreaded words. Anne ran from the house, pushing past Bash in the doorway and ignoring Marilla’s shouts after her. In her haste, she didn’t even consider riding a horse, and fled on foot.

Her heart was in her throat as she ran all the way to the Blythe farm. She didn’t even knock on the door, and burst through giving Bash’s mother the fright of her life.

She hesitated as her hand rested on the door handle, terrified of what she might see. But it was Gilbert and despite everything, she did still love him even if he didn’t love her back. 

He was asleep when she entered and so, so pale. Her heart ached just looking at him like this. All around his room, there were diagrams he’d drawn, notes he’d made, medical journals he hadn’t finished reading, and other little souvenirs from his travels. Anne didn’t think there was anyone more deserving to live such a full life as Gilbert, and the idea that he may never get there brought her to tears. The life he was trying to build was all around him, and Anne couldn’t bare it if that medical journal was left untouched forever, always bookmarked where he had paused. 

“Anne?” the weakest voice she’d ever heard spoke her name, and she realised she’d been frozen in place.

“It’s me.” she collapsed by the side of his bed on her knees.

His curls were stuck to his forehead from sweat, but she didn’t care and pushed them back so she could see his face. They’d never been this close before, and Anne didn’t want to think that this would be the last time. 

“Anne.” he seemed to continue mumbling, and Anne realised he probably wasn’t aware she was even here.

“You can’t do this.” for some reason she felt angry at him. It wasn’t the first time in her life Gilbert Blythe had caused her such anger, but this was certainly the worst. “You can’t just die. After everything we’ve been through, you’re just going to leave me? You’re already leaving me for Paris, but I’d always thought we’d still be friends even if...if I can’t have you. Because Gilbert...I'm in love with you. And I'm sorry I never told you, that I made you think I didn't. But I do. I truly do, with all my heart. But it's too late…"

Anne's head fell against his bed, her hand still tightly clasping his as she let out a quiet sob.

The door suddenly burst open and Winifred rushed in, followed by Dr Ward. Normally she was so calm and proper, but there was panic behind her eyes. Anne sat up, dropping Gilbert’s hand.

Winifred rushed to Gilbert’s other side, yet remained ever proper and refrained from collapsing on her knees as Anne had done.

“We came as fast as we could.” she said to Anne, gesturing to Dr Ward. 

"There's too many people in here. One of you needs to leave so he can rest." Dr Ward said, rummaging through his doctor's bag.

Neither Anne nor Winifred made to move.

"I think I should be the one to stay." Winifred said, "after all, I am his  _ fiancée. _ "

Anne snapped quickly, "Well I happen to be his... friend." But she closed her eyes, realising how awful she must sound right about now. Of course Winifred shouldn't be made to leave, Anne was the one who didn’t belong in this situation, no matter how it pained her to admit it. 

Maybe she’d never see Gilbert again, and he deserved to spend whatever time he had left with the woman he loved. Even if that wasn’t her. 

Aunt Jo was right about love. There’s no sense to be made of it. And as Anne made to leave, she cast one glance back at Gilbert. She loved him, but if she couldn’t have him she was glad he was at least happy. That’s all she really wanted. Maybe that really was what love was about: being selfless.

"Promise me you'll send word when he's better." She didn’t want to say “if”. In her heart she knew Gilbert would somehow find a way to get better, he was certainly stubborn enough.

“We’ll do what we can.” Dr Ward said, and Anne turned away with tears in her eyes. 

* * *

Anne was busy cutting vegetables for Marilla’s soup, she’d do anything to keep her mind off of Gilbert. It had been a few days, and no word had come from Bash, or Winifred or anyone. Her mind must have been going mad because she could have sworn she saw the familiar figure of Gilbert strolling up the path through the window. 

But when his eyes made contact with hers through the screen door, she knew it was real.

“Gilbert?” she dropped what she was doing and ran, throwing her arms around him. It was inappropriate but she didn’t care, she was thrilled to see him alive. “You’re looking much better.” she breathed out as she pulled back from him, hoping it wasn’t obvious on her face how truly happy she was at seeing him here. 

His face changed, “Can we talk? Perhaps we could take a stroll?”

Anne nodded, grabbing her coat before following him outside. His face was grave and she couldn’t tell if it was the sickness or something else. He had lost weight, and his face still seemed a little sunken, but for a moment his eyes had been the way they always were: bright and inviting.

“I suppose Winifred is relieved,” Anne didn’t know what to say to break the uncomfortable silence. “Now she can continue wedding plans.”

“I doubt that…” Gilbert stopped walking, turning to face Anne. “I uh, called off the engagement.”

Her heart stopped, “What? But...but the Sorbonne? Winifred? You  _ love _ her.”

He shrugged, “Almost dying made me realise. It wouldn’t be fair to her, to get married. Especially as I’m in love with someone else. I always have been…” 

Anne couldn’t hear him properly, her heartbeat was drumming in her ears. But did he say he wasn’t in love with Winifred.

“I heard what you said, when you came to see me.”

“You…” Anne’s face flushed and she brought her hands up to cover her cheeks. She was certain he had been asleep, but he had heard her confess her love to him? This was so mortifying, mortifying couldn’t even begin to describe how she was feeling.

He took her hand away from her cheek, holding it across his chest. “It’s you Anne. It’s always been you. I’ve been in love with you since you hit me with your slate.”

She laughed, feeling tears prick in her eyes, but for once it wasn’t out of sadness. 

“For years I’d thought you wouldn’t ever feel the same, so I tried to move on. And when you said you didn’t think there’d be a chance for us...I thought I’d just have to accept being your friend. But then you told me you loved me too, and I knew that if I ever made a recovery I couldn’t go through with marrying Winnie.”

“I can’t let you give up on your dream.”

“My dream wouldn’t be complete without you in it.” he smiled for the first time, and there in his eyes was that romance she’s so craved to see again. “If going to Paris means giving up you, then I’d drop it in a heartbeat. I’d give up going to the moon if it meant I’d still have you by my side. We’ll figure something out together.”

Anne didn’t know what to say, but Gilbert slowly dropped to his knees. “Anne Shirley Cuthbert, would you join me in an e-n-g-a-g-e-m-e-n-t?”

She fell to her knees with him, “You added the “e” this time.” Her hands cupped his face and she kissed him, hoping he understood that for a “yes”.

He pulled back, a huge smile on his face. “It’ll be a few years, after school and everything. But one day…” 

“We’ve waited long enough, what’s a few more years?”


End file.
